Link Me
by Leena LeBeau
Summary: a special 'bond' is forced upon Remy and Rogue but can they work through it and why is every one getting up late lately*Rated for crude homor and language*
1. Remy Has Arrived

Hi how are ya ah can't speak French but ahm learin ahm pretty good at tha southern accent but French ahm hopeless if ah spell anytin wrong jus tall mah.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own em so ya can't sue mah  
  
Link Me Chapter 1 Remy has Arrived  
  
Scott came storming into the mansion today was NOT his day. First he found out jean was cheating on him with Duncan no less, then he found Kurt and Kitty making out in HIS room. If that was not enough they had to go fight this giant spider thing and he nearly got his head blown off by that jackass. Oh and you'll love this then he gets yelled at by the professor while having to watch jean flirt ferociously with warren, and to top it all off they had to work with the BOM and Acolytes could this day get any worse he needed sleep.  
  
"Scott"  
  
"whaaat"  
  
"come" Scott followed obediently although silently cursing jean to die a horrible painful death as a virgin only that could not happen since he had seen her and Duncan. He shuddered at the thought. Rogue abruptly brushed pat him; he almost fell over as she shoved him out of the way but that uniform did hug everything. Remy apparently had the same sentiments as he followed Rogue into the study.  
  
"welcome all, due to recent events we will ALL be working together, Magnus and I have agreed that working together will strengthen our chance against this new evil"  
  
There was murmuring among the students but it was silenced when Magneto held his hand up.  
  
"we have devised a plan to keep you all safe and monitored" Magneto said in his metallic echoic voice.  
  
"well wha is it ah have bettah thangs ta do"  
  
"patience Rogue, you see each mutant power is unique but for every power there is another one that compliments it or contradicts it to be a perfect pair. When these powers are paired they can be quite dangerous"  
  
"can we get to the point please" Jubilee said  
  
"yes yes now we have divided you into pairs with the person the best fits your personality and power.  
  
"like why"  
  
"I just said why"  
  
"oh like I was daydreaming can you like repeat it please"  
  
'ask one of your teammates Katherine, now please when you find out who your partner sit with them. Tabitha and Jubilee, Amarah and Bobby, Kitty and Peter, Kurt and Todd, Warren and Fred, Jean and Pietro, Scott and Lance, Wanda and John, Rogue and Remy"  
  
"wait how did ah git paired with tha swamp rat"  
  
"chere, y' don hear Remy complainin"  
  
"and ah don want ta hear ya, Professah"  
  
"sorry but the decisions are final, now in order for you to know if the other one is in danger I will create a physic rapports between you and your partners"  
  
"no ah don't want his slimy thoughts in mah head ah got enough voices screaming at mah"  
  
Rogue stormed out of the room Remy's eyes following her until she was out of sight. The professor created the rapports for the others.  
  
"Remy why don't you go get Rogue"  
  
Remy got up and walked calmly up the stairs keeping his trademark smirk plastered on his face. He went around to each door until he found one with her name on it, he slipped in, she wasn't there he looked around until he heard the faint sound of a shower turning off, so he found a shadowed corner and waited.  
  
* ah can't believe tha professah wanted ta put more thoughts in mah head*  
  
Rogue stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her self. She walked out of the bathroom but failed to notice the shadowed figure in the corner. She stood in front of her drawers and rummaged through them until she found what she was looking for. Looking at the window to make sure it was closed she dropped the towel. Remy's eyes went wide as he stared at her perfect form, he let out a low whistle. Rogue spun around giving him more of a pleasing view. She screamed picked up her cloths and ran into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later to find Remy in the same place she left him. She picked up her hard back book.  
  
"what tha hell is ya problem" she held the book up in the air and brought it down on his head  
  
"ya moron" she screamed as she proceeded to beat the living daylights out of him with her book. The X-men(yeah I got sick of saying all the teams so they are all considered X-men) burst into in expecting trouble but only found Rogue the shit out of Remy who had a silly grin on his face.  
  
"hey mate what did ya do to the shiela?"  
  
Remy could not answer because was still trying to kill him. Scott ran over to her and tried to pull her off him but she just threw the book at his head and knocked him unconscious. Remy by now was unconscious and turning into a bloody pulp. The new X-men were laughing at the site. Jean finally used her TK to get Rogue off Remy.  
  
"Rogue what were you doing?" The professor wheeled in.  
  
*he was bein a peepin tom ah got out of tha shower came inta mah room and he was there*  
  
*oh*  
  
Rogue still fuming walked out of her room and onto the grounds.  
  
"Mr. Mc Coy please see to it that both these boys injuries are taken care of, the rest of you may want to get acquainted with your partners."  
Remy awoke in the med bay the last thing he remembered was a book descending on his head after that's it all a blur. Though what stood out clearly in his mind was Rogue standing there naked. He got out of bed and walked right out the med bay doors into the hall, he walked right into the prof's office. There was Rogue tied to a chair sulking, he walked in and she began to struggle.  
  
"Remy sit down" Remy sat down but did not take his eyes off of Rogue who just glared at him.  
  
"are you ready"  
  
"oui"  
  
Rogue still glared at him, the professor outstretched his arms to where they were hovering just above their heads. Remy closed his eyes when Rogue appeared beside him.  
  
"Rogue"  
  
"what"  
  
"but y' were sitting next t' Remy jus a few seconds ago"  
  
"yeah yeah thas is tha astral plane o ya mind anything ya envision comes true here kinda like a dream realm"  
  
"so Remy can envision any tin"  
  
Rogues cloths disappeared as Remy recalled the memory.  
  
"Remy!"  
  
"now dis entertainment" Remy swept her up in his arms her body pressed against his. He lowered his head.  
  
"Remy" Her words were lost as he closed the space between them and captured her lips she started to resist but realized that he was not being drained. The sensation washed over her she could touch in her dreams. Her arms snaked around his neck as she kissed him back spiraling into pure bliss. He broke the kiss.  
  
"see chere, y' dreams do come true"  
  
this swamp rat had shown her what it felt like to touch even if it was only a dream, he had arrived in her mind to be her knight in shinning armor.  
  
A/N hi like this story you should read my other fic its also a Romy a lot of my inspiration came from the fic Giddy by Seven Sunningdale and if you are reading this then please update your story thank you for reading and I don't know if I should continue so please review 


	2. Swimmin, Kissin, and all that Jazz

A/N yay chpt two and I just put up chapt 10 of my other story captured pain thank you to all who reviewed and my dedicated reviewers thnk you I like getting reviews but *sniff* I have not been getting very many whaaaah okay enough blubber on with the story show whateveh.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own x-men so ya can't sue mah nee ner nee ner nee ner  
  
Swimmin, Kissin, and all that Jazz Chapter 2  
  
Rogue looked down at her apparel she was naked!  
  
"Remy!"  
  
"oui"  
  
"REMY!" she said balling up fists  
  
"oui chere" his trade mark smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"arggggggg ah hate ya" Rogue closed her eyes and was gone. Remy finally opened his eyes to realize that he was still in the professor's office. Blushing rogue took her leave followed by Remy.  
  
"chere"  
  
"ah hate ya and ya dirty mind"  
  
"chere y' wound moi" he put his hand over his heart. Rogue just glared at him and walked off. Remy closed his eyes and envisioned her in a very revealing string bikini, projecting it at Rogue. She spun around and cuffed him in the ear.  
  
"don't ya evah do tha again" She stormed up the stairs and slamed her door. Only to run out screaming bloody murder.  
  
"whats wrong chere"  
  
"Peter, Kitty to aquianted" Rogue sent him the mental picture he smirked.  
  
"lucky devil"  
  
"what!!!"  
  
"lucky bastard"  
  
"ya sick perv" Rogue walked off into Jean's room. She felt like doing some damage. She saw Jean's pink comforter and shuddered she went into the bathroom and came back out with some dark nail polish. She opened it and painted all over her comforter things like 'I love Scott' or "I want him on and in me' or any other sick twisted thought popped in her mind she closed the nail polish and put it back. She felt like going swimming don't know why but the fumes were making her sick so swimming sounded good. She rummaged through Jean's drawers until she found the only descent thing. It was a hunter green string bikini, she put it on, she hated strings but it served it's purpose. She put her shirts and pants on back on grabbed Jean's underwear and on her way out deposited them in Scott's room. She walked out side to find everyone was in a swimming mood. Even Remy was there. She picked up a towel and spread it on a beach chair she took off her shirts but left the pants. She laid down on the chair stealing Jean's drink but she was too busy trying to get to notice her. But warrens eyes were fixated somewhere else. Rogue looked up and met warrens gaze she winked he blushed and turned around only to be hit in the head with a beach ball, which exploded when it hit him. Remy was trying to look innocent by looking away. Jean saw the exchange and heated up she bated her eyes furiously at warren.  
  
*damn girl wah don ya jus take ya top off tha might git their attention*  
  
Jean stood up and slipped into the pool swimming around she swam close to warren her top revealing a lot. She shot Rogue a look like I won.  
  
*two can play at that game sugah* Rogue stood up and slowly undid her pants letting them fall to the ground all the boys eyes watching them fall. She kicked them away all male eyes were on her. Jean gave up and trudged out of the pool warren saw something new and he wanted it. John let his eyes look her up and down. *note ta self kill John later* and Pietro sat there holding his crotch.  
  
"wha?"  
  
John let out a low whistle "talk about you skeleton in the closet shiela"  
  
"back off Bitch"  
  
Pietro sped up to and pushed him in the pool.  
  
"I saw her first"  
  
"shes on my team"  
  
Scott blasted Pietro into the house wall.  
  
"but I saved her life"  
  
Warren swooped down carried Scott above the pool and let go. They all started to fight Rogue had had enough she grabbed her cloths and stormed into the house Remy silently followed.  
  
*dem boys moron non?*  
  
"yeah"  
  
"dough Remy see what dey be fighten over"  
  
"whatevah"  
  
"y' know chere dat suit gives y' even more sex appeal den before"  
  
Rogue stayed silent and fought with herself to keep the blush down. She looked up, Remy was right in front of her.  
  
"do yah really want mah ta absorb yah" she held up her hand meanacingly.  
  
"non but it be worth it t' git a kiss from d' pretty belle" he bent down and kissed her she blinked in surprise when nothing happened the kiss deepened her arms were around his neck she opened her eyes to make sure this was real he was real. She closed them and was about to kiss him back when gloved hands ripped her away from him.  
  
"wha the hell"  
  
"Rogue what did he do to you' She looked up into Warren's eyes they were full of emotion.  
  
"git yah hands off mah" She yanked away from him only to fall into Johns waiting arms.  
  
"hello shiela, can I have a kiss too?" he bent his head down .  
  
*NOOOOOOOOOO* she brought her hands up to guard her face, his face touched her hands and the drain began. She screamed as his psyche flowed into her she broke skin contact clutching her head. Remy broke away from a bewildered Scott and ran to Rogue's side feeling her pain. He picked her up and ran for the professor's study.  
  
"Proff y' can help her right she's so much pain Remy can feel it"  
  
"I told her absorbing right now would be a bad idea"  
  
"not her fault john got a little frisky"  
  
"he did not"  
  
"non he tried t' kiss her"  
  
"okay lay her on they bed"  
  
Rogue was trembling as John's single psyche was tearing up her mind.  
  
"Make it stop Please" The professor held his hands up to her head. More pain surged through her body Remy even had to clutch his head to try to relieve some of the pain. Rogue doubled over as the proff battled it out with John's psyche. Then it stopped the pain was over she looked up to see the professor looking at her with interest.  
  
"yes?"  
  
"well when I was in your mind your most vivid memories stood out and I could not help but notice one in particular the one where you and Remy kissed, do you know how you do this?"  
  
Rogue began to blush even through all of her makeup it was visible.  
  
"ah don know ah really don know ah really don't pay much attention in science"  
  
"maybe you should have"  
  
Rogue cut him off. "professor just thought you should know kitty and peter were um how do ah put thas um"  
  
"dey were bangin up each other"  
  
"they were fighting"  
  
"no mon ami dey were havin sex"  
  
"what" the Professor sat there dumfounded, Rogue used the opportunity to escape. She ran out the door Remy in tow. She finally stopped running when she was in her room which was now deserted.  
  
"R O G U E!!"  
  
"shit"  
  
"c'mon chere" Rogue not wanting to get killed by Peter's bulging muscles grabbed Remy's hand and followed him onto the roof. They ran the length of the roof until he stopped and jumped down onto a balcony. He turned around and held out his arms for her to jump.  
  
"ROGUE WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
She heard kitty scream and Peters stomping and quickly jumped into Remy's arms.. with out putting her down he raced into the room and dove into the bathroom.  
  
"ya do thas often?"  
  
"oui" she eyed him suspisiosly.  
  
"think were safe"  
  
"oui"  
  
"where are we anyway?"  
  
"Remy's bathroom"  
  
They heard someone coming towards the door.  
  
"merde its that damned ausie"  
  
"he might give our position away"  
  
"well dere be one way t' make im' go away."  
  
"are ya crazy"  
  
"oui"  
  
"ya must be if Logan heard we'd be done fah fa sure"  
  
but it was to late the Ausie was in the room.  
  
"now dere only one ting"  
  
Rogue had wrapped a towel around her self while Remy was thinking. Remy Shoved her out the door and snatched the towel. She stood there in front of John in nothing but that revealing swimsuit.  
  
*Remy ah hate ya*  
  
*he know chere*  
  
John looked up with horror in his eyes and backed away. He'd been told about her temper and she looked pretty mad. He backed into the door and ran like she never knew he could.  
  
"ya'll can come out now"  
  
Remy walked out of the bathroom a sly smirk on his face.  
  
"what?"  
  
"nothing"  
  
"what"  
  
"oh jus a little sometin"  
  
"don't tell mah ah don want ta know" she headed for the door when Remy's arms encircled her waist.  
  
"what are yah aimen fah Cajun"  
  
"y' go back out dere den kitty catch y' wit her big boyfriend stay in here an y' have a better chance of livin, an Remy hate for y' pretty face t' be hurt"  
  
"ah git tha logic but whats tha catch"  
  
"no catch chere Remy git t' spend d' night wit a beautiful fille"  
  
They heard giggling coming down the hall.  
  
"sounds like some one is headed thas way"  
  
Remy turned Rogue around and threw her on the bed he straddled her and kissed her. The door opened and a giggling Amarah followed by a groping Bobby came in. when Bobby saw Remy kissing someone he grabbed Amarah's hand  
  
"come on Amarah this rooms been taken"  
  
The kids left and Remy was thrown off Rogue.  
  
"what tha hell do ya think ya were doin"  
  
"keeping people out"  
  
"by makin it seem like were doin it gawd"  
  
"y' cant tell mah y' din enjoy that"  
  
"watch mah"  
  
"he is"  
  
"argggggggg" Rogue laid back down and turned to her side.  
  
"wha if Kitty comes in here"  
  
"Remy will sleep next t' y' an in tha suit it will seem"  
  
"what have ah gotten mah self inta"  
  
by then it was dark Rogue and Remy were jostled by the ear piercing scream that filled the air.  
  
"who did this, ahhhhh and it does not come out"  
  
"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh what is this doing in my room"  
  
Rogue smiled Kurt or Bobby would get blamed and she could revel in it forever. Remy looked at her seeing her smirk he knew it was her he shrugged his shoulders and slipped into bed after Rogue rolled over. She wriggled around trying to get comfortable but its hard when there is another body taking up most of the bed. She finally gave up and laid her head on his chest and fell asleep to the beat of his heart.  
A/N Damn that took me awhile but its typed so please review it's the least you can do please. 


	3. Sweet Dreams

Okay it took me forevah ta type thas chapter so read it and like it or not just please review  
  
Disclaimer: don't own em (course will own other people comin up)  
  
Chapter 3 Sweet Dreams  
  
Rogue was asleep but her mind was wide-awake. She could not come up with anything to dream, so she sat in the black void of her mind. She called out to Remy but he did not answer. Rogue tried again to get his attention what good was a mind link if you could not talk with the person whenever you wanted to. In one more attempt to get his attention she concentrated on the link they shared when she opened her eyes she found her self in a white room. Remy was sitting in the middle surrounded by French maids?  
  
"what tha hell" *thas has ta be a dream, soooooo ah can see what hes dreamin*  
  
Rogue walked closer Remy noticed her.  
  
"ah anoter fille come join us"  
  
she looked down at herself she was in a French maid costume the low cut top, high mini skirt the works.  
  
*what tha hell ah can't dream so ah'll play along with his*  
  
She walked over to him, looking at the other people she realized they were all her. Fussing over Remy like he was some king. He motioned for her to come closer she did, he turned his attention to another one of her, she was getting closer and closer until she was standing right next to his chair. The other one of her was in a belly dancer out fit and dancing.  
  
*sick perv* she started to move away when his hand grabbed her butt and pulled her closer. Remy kept his hand on her butt, she was just about to punch the crap out of him when the scene changed. It was just her and him not wanting to ruin his dream, who knew the other one might be different. Another scene filled the void it was a room a nice one too. There was a four poster bed in the center, Remy had already taken occupancy in it. He looked at her expectantly she realized her cloths were gone and she was being drawn towards the bed. She concentrated on the link again, the next thing she knew she was sitting up in bed. Her sudden movement had jolted Remy awake.  
  
"wha chere"  
  
"don dream bout mah" Remy looked at her surprised.  
  
"how d' y' know Remy been dreamin bout y'"  
  
Rogue tapped her head. "ah got ya nasty thought in mah head"  
  
Rogue turned over and fell asleep.  
  
Remy awoke to a comforting warmth next to him. He looked over to find Rogue sleeping peacefully on his chest.  
  
*wander what d' fille tinkin bout*  
  
As if on cue Remy opened his eyes to a black void with two figures in the middle. He walked closer trying to get a better view. He saw a male standing up his arms around a girl, who was leaned back. They were completely oblivious to Remy's presence, the man lowered his head and kissed the girl who immediately started kissing him back. Remy looked a little closer at the girl it was Rogue but who was she kissing it looked like Scott but. He peered closer and realized it was him, he stepped up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder but his hand went right through and he felt the sensation of holding Rogue. He put his other hand in the submerged his body he had become the boy she was kissing. He deepened the kiss she willingly went along. He smiled and concentrated on the link. He was awake in bed grinning. He gently shook Rogue.  
  
"five more minuets mah"  
  
"does Remy really look like y' mama"  
  
Rogue's eyes shot open she turned around so quickly that she fell off the bed. She held her head.  
  
"we din did we"  
  
"maybe"  
  
she looked down she was still in her suit.  
  
"thank gawd"  
  
"it wouldn't have been dat bad"  
  
"ya have no idea" she clamed a hand over her mouth. Remy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"so d' chere wants Remy, course no surprise der he is the best looking guy here"  
  
"ya so full o ya self" trying to change the subject  
  
"it's a good thang we din"  
  
"it would have been no surprise, we already have first base covered and second in someone's dreams"  
  
Rogue blushed. She averted her eyes from Remy only to be face to face with Pietro.  
  
"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed he covered her mouth  
  
"speed bump what y' doin in Remy's room?"  
  
"checking on my little Roguey and it's a good thing I did, come on Rogue"  
  
she had finally gotten free of his grasp.  
  
"who tha hell made ya tha bose o mah"  
  
"the voices in my head now lets go"  
  
he moved to grab her but she avoided  
  
"looks like d' fille don want t' go wit ya"  
  
"she doesn't have a choice I'm not going to leave her in here where you can well you get the point"  
  
"oh but she does have a choice people she can come with me" Remy and Pietro looked at the door there was Warren in all his morning glory which was still a lot. He walked over to Rogue and offered her a gloved hand.  
  
"what is with ya'll"  
  
she backed up a little more.  
  
"come on Rogue you can come into my room there no one will bother you"  
  
"maybe Roguey does not want to go to your room bird boy"  
  
"or maybe d' fille want t' stay here"  
  
"or maybe she want to come into my room" Scott strode in  
  
the boys got into a heated argument over whose room Rogue wanted to go to.  
  
"would anyone lakh mah oppinnion" "no"  
  
Remy had slipped out of the fight that had ensued. Rogue was on the balcony looking at the roof. Remy joined her and slipped an arm around her waist.  
  
"bonjour"  
  
"thought ya were one o da idiot gand fah a minute"  
  
"well Remy din want y' t' go"  
  
"whah would ah leave ta go with a bunch a loosers"  
  
"so Remy not a looser"  
  
"depends"  
  
"on"  
  
"if ya can get mah a shirt ta put ovah thas wahtevah it is"  
  
"done" he slipped into the room and returned with a shirt 2 minutes later.  
  
"ya good"  
  
"Remy know"  
  
"can ya get us ta the hallway"  
  
He picked her up and sped out of the room completely unnoticed by the boys. Remy put her down when they were a safe distance away from the room.  
  
"lets go eat"  
  
"Remy got one question fo y'"  
  
"wha"  
  
"din know y' wanted t' go dat far wit d' swamp rat"  
  
"so yah snoopin in peoples dreams now"  
  
"anytin t' get y' interested"  
  
she walked past him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.  
  
"y' know chere it also not polite t' snoop in Remy's dream unless dey gonna come true"  
  
Remy bent down and captured her lips she fell into his embrace, he backed her into a wall to support her weight as she melted in his arms.  
  
"woooo hooo go Remy"  
  
Rogue broke the kiss and looked over Remy's shoulder to see Bobby coming out of Amarah's room his cloths a disheveled mess.  
  
"am ah tha only virgin in thas entire place"  
  
"your still a virgin" Amarah stared at her.  
  
"I Jamie is still fresh well I hope"  
  
"thank ya anyone else want ta deflate mah little ego"  
  
"well' Rogue sent a glare at Bobby.  
  
"never mind" Rogue walked down the stairs to see a bunch of tired faces. Seems she and Remy were the only ones who actually slept last night.  
  
"ah know its spring but thas is ridiculas"  
  
"awww your just like jealous"  
  
"mah jealous of ya'll"  
  
"like yeah"  
  
"did you hit your head on the head bored last night"  
  
"actually yes when"  
  
"stop thare ah don want ta hear anymore"  
  
"but chere it might give y' inspiration" Rogue turned around and slapped him.  
  
"ya sick perv"  
  
IN REMY'S ROOM  
  
"shes coming with me"  
  
"no me"  
  
"no me"  
  
"hey where is she" they stopped fighting long enough to realize that Rogue was gone.  
  
"where's Remy?"  
  
they all opened their mouths.  
  
"he took her"  
  
"we must avenge the pink panda"  
  
"hey speed bump were trying to get Rogue not some pink panda"  
  
"but I have to avenge the pink panda"  
  
"whats your deal man"  
  
Pietro sped out of the room screaming about the pink panda.  
  
"that moron has some loose bolts up in the attic"  
  
"definitely"  
  
"lets go eat"  
  
"okay"  
  
they all walked down to the kitchen while Pietro was somewhere screaming that the pink panda needed avenging.  
  
BACK TO THE KITCHEN  
  
Wanda walked in John in tow.  
  
"don't tell mah ya'll were up late last naght to"  
  
"I got bored so sue me"  
  
"who tha hell are yah people"  
  
Pietro came running in.  
  
"well that's Wanda, John, Peter"  
  
"ah din mean it literally ya moron"  
  
She slapped him upside the head  
  
"the pink panda you have disgraced its honor you must be sacrificed by eating PEANUT BUTTER" he grabbed her arm and started to drag her away.  
  
"pietro"  
  
"hey speed bump" Pietro turned around to see Remy holding a piece of bacon in the air. He immediately let go of Rogue and raced for the bacon. Remy stuck a pan in his way but he was going to fast to stop so he ran straight into it.  
  
"pinky winky pandy wandy" Pietro passed out Remy threw the not bent in the shape of Pietro's head out the window hitting a cat on the head. (A/N poor kitty) Remy put his arm around her. As the other boys came in.  
  
'hey get your arm off my women" Scott said as he lunged at Remy, who just picked Rogue up and jumped out of the way. Scott missed Remy and slammed his head into the table knocking him out.  
  
"how dare you defile Rogue" Angel floated up in the air and tried to attack Remy but he just jumped out the window with Rogue still in his arms.  
  
"Remy were on the second story" Rogue screamed as she plummeted to the ground. Remy just grinned at her.  
  
*you moron ahm gonna dah*  
  
*nice way t' go dough*  
  
*ah hate ya* they were about to hit the ground when Rogue looked down to see Blob sunning his massive form. She directed her self towards his stomach. Angel came flying out the window. He dove for Rogue but she was to far down he grabbed Remy's ankle, he might hate the guy but he didn't want him to die. Rogue continued falling until she was on top of Fredy.  
  
"hey Rogue"  
  
"hi sugah thanks fah savin mah from an early death"  
  
"uhhhh no problem"  
  
Rogue climbed off Fred, Angel dropped Remy a few feet from the ground and swept Rogue up in his arms.  
  
"Rogue thank god your okay"  
  
"can ay put mah down"  
  
angel had flown up into the air, he was about to protest when a card hit his wing he dropped Rogue and fell.  
  
*what is is national make Rogue fall ta her death day*  
  
Angel finally got his wits back but he would not be able to save Rogue he saw Remy catch her and breathed a sigh of relief. He landed next to the pair.  
  
"you can put her down now Remy"  
  
"maybe he don want t'"  
  
Rogue jumped out of his arms  
  
"ah don want ta be in anyone's arms whenevah am ah end up fallin ta mah death"  
  
"then pick one of us please"  
  
"whah"  
  
"so that we can stop this fighting"  
  
"ah ain't tha one fightin"  
  
"but you are causing them"  
  
"so its entertainment"  
  
"entertainment is watching Pietro fall down the stairs this is torture"  
  
"then call mah tha tortures"  
  
"please pick one"  
  
"okay none"  
  
"no you have to pick one" Remy had stayed silent this whole time, he flung a charged card in between them.  
  
*chere jump in t' d' pool* Rogue back flipped into the pool but warren was caught in the blast knocking him out. Remy sat at the edge of the pool waiting for her to come up, she did.  
  
"hows d' water"  
  
"fanh" she handed him her dripping wet t-shirt.  
  
"whah is everyone doin well ya know"  
  
"because dey bored and its something t' do"  
  
"that's wrong"  
  
*Rogue*  
  
*professah*  
  
*yes*  
  
*wha do ya want*  
  
*I'am taking the boys who have been active lately to teach them while ms. Munroe is taking the girls since you and Remy are the only good kids I need you to watch Jamie while were gone*  
  
*how long*  
  
*a day or two depends*  
  
*okah maybe ah can finally get some sleep*  
  
*we will leave immediately and some one will be by to pick up Warren* the link was cut beast came up to them  
  
"hello I believe there is an unconscious angel that needs to be picked up"  
  
they both pointed to Angel who was unconscious on the ground.  
  
"thank you and goodbye" beast picked up angel and left.  
  
"Remy tha prof"  
  
"he heard"  
  
"looks lahk we got tha house ta ourselves"  
  
"Jamie is still asleep" they both gave each other mischievous grins. Rogue reached up and pulled him into the pool. He came sputtering up and glared at her. She splashed him and swam away laughing manically. But Remy was faster he was on top of her dragging her under. She kicked but he held tough. He brought her closer his arms encircled her.  
  
*chere relax Remy don bite hard*  
  
she stopped kicking, he enveloped her in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes reveling in his touch, even if it was under water. She looked into his eyes those beautiful black eyes they were perfect she never wanted this moment to end she saw a flash of color and looked up and her top. She glared at Remy he just grinned. She came up gasping for air she tried to put the top on but could not. She swam for the stairs trying to keep the top on. She walked up the stairs screaming in frustration, Remy followed laughing. Rogue sat down on one of the lawn chairs, Remy sat behind her. He grabbed the strings she was fiddling with and tied them together.  
  
"ah am nevah borrowin Jean's cloths again"  
  
"but y' make her crap cloths look good" Rogue leaned back onto him, his arms surrounded her waist as he breathed in her scent of chlorine. It was strange how fast she could forgive him if it was anyone else she would have killed them but she forgave him for everything odd.  
  
"Rogue" Jamie came out rubbing his eyes  
  
"yeah sugah"  
  
"where is everyone?"  
  
"on a field trip"  
  
"okay, whats for breakfast"  
  
"ah'll make it in a minute honey"  
  
"k" Jamie skipped back into the house leaving Rogue smiling in Remy's arms.  
  
*its surprising*  
  
*wha is ma chere*  
  
*how innocent Jamie is even though hes surrounded bah horny teenagers*  
  
*oui, but sometimes being good is no fun* he squeezed her suggestively.  
  
*but it does not cause problems*  
  
*your no fun*  
  
*sometimes ah can be*  
  
*dat an invitation chere*  
  
*nope, jus a fact*  
  
*y' supposed t' play along and finally we end up in bed*  
  
*ah nevah asked about ya fantasies cajun*  
  
*but Remy want t' know bout y' fantasies chere*  
  
*that's great* Rogue stood up and slipped a towel around her waist  
  
"ahm gonna go get changed" Rogue left with Remy following right behind her. She walked into her room Remy stayed in the door.  
  
"in or out sugah" Remy stepped in she motioned for him to turn around. He heard the shuffling of cloths and turned around. She didn't notice until she came up from fishing in her bra drawer. She just rolled her eyes, knowing he would look anyway, and continued getting dressed.  
  
"so what's for breakfast"  
  
"don know, what do ya want"  
  
"y' on d' counter"  
  
"other than that"  
  
"waffles"  
  
"sounds good"  
  
she closed her drawer and she slipped on the pants. She was wearing very low ridding flares that completely covered her feet, and a black and white stripped tube top.  
  
"what happened t' d' goth look"  
  
"ah feel kinda happy today sides ah needed ta wear thas at least once"  
  
"it looks beautiful"  
  
"merci"  
  
"y' gon show moi whats underneath"  
  
"yah already know tha sugah"  
  
sh ran her finger under his chin as she walked out of the room hips swaying only enticing him more as he followed. They walked into the kitchen to find Jamie playing game boy.  
  
"hi Rogue"  
  
"yah hungry?"  
  
"definitely"  
  
"oui" Rogue pulled out the batter and other ingredients and set to work. Remy watched her in silence as she bustled around the kitchen humming to herself. He had never seen so happy. She looked kinda like a french maid with the black apron. He was so caught up in his own dirty fantasies that he did not notice when a plate was put in front of him. He looked up to see Rogue smiling at him.  
  
"dreamin bout mah swamp rat"  
  
"always chere"  
  
"awwww how comes he gets more than me"  
  
"cause sugah he needs his energy"  
  
*dat a hint chere*  
  
*yah can take it anyway ya lakh*  
  
*some pictures would be nice*  
  
she smacked him playfully.  
  
*shut up* they ate in silence, when they finished Rogue collected the dishes and began to wash them, Remy came in to help.  
  
"tink dey be makin any progress wit d' bunny squad"  
  
"naw"  
  
"why y' so pessimistic"  
  
"not pessimistic jus tellin tha truth"  
  
she handed him a wet plate.  
  
"y' know y' got dat whole maternal instinct goin fo' y'"  
  
"whatevah"  
  
"Remy serious d' way y' act round Jamie remind Remy o his Tante Mattie"  
  
"sorry"  
  
"non it a good ting" Rogue finished washing the plates handing the last one to Remy.  
  
"so ah got a soft spot fah tha rug rat"  
  
"it not a bad ting chere it makes y' even more attractive"  
  
"whateavah" Rogue started to walk away but Remy was in the door.  
  
"y' gon have t' go through Remy"  
  
He started to advance she backed up, she got a handhold on the counter and jumped through the bar window. He quickly followed out the door he found her and chased after her. She ran into her room, he barged in after her, she was gone he looked around he did not see anything until he head a stifled giggle. He saw her foot dangling off the roof; he silently crept forward. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"got y' now Remy get t' claim his prize" Remy lowered his head to hers, but she bent her head up and captured his lips, he did not resist his arms enclosed around her back as her knees went weak. Remy drew her closer as they dove deeper into passion.  
  
"ewwwwwwwwww that's gross" Rogue looked up to see Jamie watching them. Remy looked up at him but just went back to kissing Rogue. She had her head turned so he was kissing her neck.  
  
"stop tha swamp rat" he ignored her and continued kissing her until a giggle escaped her.  
  
*oh a sweet spot* he dove on it like a hungry dog, but she slipped out of his grasp.  
  
*latah*  
  
*dat a promise*  
  
*maybe*  
  
"Jamie sugah what is it"  
  
"nothing I'm bored"  
  
"okah what do ya want t a do?"  
  
"well..."  
  
A/N what does Jamie want to do Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnn Okay enough with the formality crap now why aren't you people reviewing I'm hurt it makes me think you don't want me to post this fic anymore whaaaaaah okay no more sob but seriously even anonomous reviews are great any kind of reaview even if you just say hi keep it up I love reviews okay I'll shut up now bye. Ps: the more reviews I get the faster I update *hint* *hint* 


	4. NOTE

I blame not updating on mr. Turner my Geography teacher and all my damn pre- ap courses I will update when I can finally balance school and ff so please don't come after me in an angry mob oh and by the way I HATE Geography thak you bye bye.  
  
~ Leena LeBeau 


End file.
